whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Malcolm (Gangrel)
Malcolm is one of the sample characters in the First and Second Edition rulebooks of Vampire: The Masquerade. Biography Malcolm's parents were recreational drug users when he was a young child. Both parents became addicted and his father overdosed when Malcolm was 9, leaving his mother to raise a rambunctious young boy through adolescence. The stress of having to work to support herself and her son was too much, and with the added element of her own addiction she became a shell of what she used to be. She currently resides in a government run facility and has lost most of her will. Because of his father's death and his mother's retreat into herself, Malcolm was alone most of the time. He never really learned how to give or receive love or friendship. Malcolm roamed the streets as a youth, watching, listening, becoming attuned to the heartbeat of the city. He was fascinated and drawn to the evil in the city, but it also disgusted him. He became an avid reader of mystery and spy thrillers. He developed an interest in fighting crimes, especially the drug trade. After high school he enrolled in the Chicago Police Academy. He was not very well liked at the academy but he did very well and was a good cop. He spent some time on the beat in uniform until being transferred into Narcotics, where he spent 10 years. His apartment, if you can call it that, was located in the worst part of Chicago. One evening, Malcolm got word from a contact, Softshoe, about a deal about to go down. This was his big break to a major link in the Caranetti Cartel. It was set for the P.S. Finnelley Warehouse on Pier 12 at 04:30. Malcolm readied himself and headed out. He arrives at the pier about 10 'til 4 and waits. Taking a spot near a dumpster and acting the drunkard he looked like he did not have long to wait. A car pulled up around 04:23 and Sergei Caranetti with his boys get out. The boys check over the area and moments later a limo pulls up and another group of men go into the warehouse. Attempting to get into the warehouse, Malcolm comes upon one of Caranetti's boys with his throat ripped out and the distinct feeling of being watched. Malcolm's lost his cool and beat a hasty retreat out of there. For weeks after, Malcolm found himself looking over his shoulder more, convinced someone was watching him. Then one night after coming home from a very stressful day on the job, while putting away his badge and gun there was a tap on his shoulder. Someone was in the apartment with him. He spun around to face a craggy faced bum. Malcolm recognized him from a bust of a crackhouse several months back due to the fact that there was this quiet nobility in the man. He did not put up a fuss when being arrested. Before Malcolm could do or say anything the bum grabbed hold of his shoulder. His grip was like iron steel and there was this bestial look in his eyes. The bum quickly proceeded to use his teeth to rip Malcolm's throat out. Waking up, Malcolm found himself fine and the bum was gone as if he was not there in the first place. Was it all a dream. It had only been an hour since he came home according to his cheap alarm clock. He is extremely thirsty and gets a sodapop from the fridge. It stays in his stomach for less than 5 seconds before it comes back up and his hunger intensifies. Malcolm came to realize what he had become and it did not seem to affect him in any drastic way. He had no family to worry about and only a few friends on the force that became concerned when Malcolm had to change his lifestyle. He lost his job but it was just a speed bump in his war on drug crime. He never saw his sire again though sometimes feels he is still being watched. After one harrowing night where he is brought before the Prince of Chicago, Lodin, that Malcolm starts leaning towards the philosophy of the Anarchs. He has two major contacts: Sergeant Grabowski of the Chicago PD Homicide Division and "Softshoe", an informant of his when he was a cop. His prey tend to be derelicts and rejects heavily into the drug culture. He only feeds from drug users and as a result has developed a drug addition himself. Character Sheet Gallery Malcolm - VTES.jpg|''Malcolm'' VTES card. Art by Mark Kelly References * - sample adventure * - sample adventure Category:Gangrel (VTM) Category:Thirteenth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character